Just want to say I'm sorry
by Kurocchi Usa-pyon
Summary: terjadi kesalahpahaman. Lovino ngambek, Antonio panik, Bella dateng. Antonio kira mereka berdua pacaran. bagaimana kelanjutannya? SpaMano. first oneshot RnR pleeaase !


Hai hai! Kembali lagi bersama Kurocchi Usa-pyon!

Kali ini giliran Usa-pyon yg nulis cerita. Yah begitulah ceritanya ttg SpaMano ^o^. Cerita yg AsaKiku terpaksa Usa delete soalnya bingung lanjutannya gimana... mohon maaf semuanya!

warning: yaoi, boyxboy love, the OOCness of Lovino, don't like go NAO

Hetalia and all of its characters belongs to Mas/Mbah/ Pak/Paman/Om/Bapak Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong>I Just Want to Say I'm Sorry<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin dingin menerpa jalanan yang sepi itu. Membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di jalan itu menggigil kedinginan. Orang itu berdecak kesal. Mengutuk teman, atau mungkin kekasihnya.

"bastardo! Mengapa selama ini aku harus percaya kepadamu? Membuat orang menderita saja! Cih" keluh orang itu. "jika saja aku percaya apa yang dikatakan potato bastard itu, mungkin aku sekarang sedang menghangatkan diri di depan perapian!"

Orang itu, atau bisa kita panggil Lovino terus menerus mengutuk temannya yang disebut 'bastardo' itu. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mungkin lebih dari setengah jam, Lovino menemukan sebuah taman lengkap dengan ayunan yang membangkitkan kenangan masa lamanya bersama Antonio.

**Flashback**

"_Ne ne~ oyabun Antonio kok bisa lebih tinggi dari aku sih?"_

"_itu karena aku suka makan tomat! Ahahaha"_

"_apa hubungannya coba tinggi dengan tomat?" _

"_itu..hubungannya...coba aja!" ujar Antonio kecil ragu-ragu sambil memasukkan salah satu tomat ke mulut Lovino kecil_

"_haup! Wah, enak yaa ternyata!" _

"_iyadong~ makanan khas Esp__ã__na~"_

"_kalau begitu, aku akan makan tomat setiap hari agar tumbuh tinggi kayak oyabun Antonio!"_

"_eh..tunggu..itu-"_

"_gapapa kan? Aku 'kan mau jadi kayak oyabun Antonio yang keren!" potong Lovino kecil sambil berlari menuju taman _

"_keren? Eh, tunggu!" kejar Antonio_

"_ahahahaha coba tangkap akuuu~!" _

"_haah..haah... pelan dikit napa.."_

_Sesampainya di taman_

"_kita sudah sampai ke taman, oyabun Antonio!"_

"_eh? Hah? Wah! Kita main ayunan yuk!" ajak Antonio_

"_ayuuk!"_

"_hem... udaranya enak ya"_

"_iya! Itu karena oyabun Antonio selalu ada disampingku!"_

"_eh?" muka Antonio memerah_

"_aku ingin oyabun Antonio selalu disampingku selamanya!"_

"_eh? Anu..itu..." muka Antonio semakin memerah_

"_boleh kan? Ya?" tanya Lovino kecil antusias_

"_i-iya..tentu saja mi Lovino.." jawab Antonio ragu-ragu_

**End flashback**

Lovino lalu duduk di sebuah ayunan tua.

"Antonio bodoh...Antonio Bego..."

"kenapa kau lebih memilih pemuda albino itu... apakah dia lebih spesial bagimu? Menurutku dia seperti orang kebanyakan. Terkecuali rambut albinonya. Bahkan tingkah lakunya pun aneh..." gumam Lovino

Tidak jauh dari situ, ada sebuah rumah besar bercat putih yang dihiasi berbagai macam bunga menjadikannya begitu indah. Ditambah dengan hujan salju yag tidak terlalu lebat dan ukiran-ukiran menjadikannya seperti kastil-kastil di abad pertengahan.

Sepertinya seseorang di rumah itu juga menyesali perbuatannya.

"Lovi...kenapa kau harus salah paham sih? Kan aku dengan Gilbert hanya sebatas teman saja. Kejadian tadi pun hanya kecelakaan" ucap Antonio

'_apa aku kejar dia aja ya? Ah, tapi nanti dia gamau dengar semua penjelasanku. Biarlah, daripada berlanjut'_ pikirnya

"Antonio? Ngapain ngelamun aja? Ayo sini kita berkumpul!" ajak Gilbert tiba-tiba

"_mon cher_~ janganlah bermurung terus~ sinii~" goda Francis

"nanti aja, aku capek" jawab Antonio atas dua ajakan temannya itu disusul dengan rengekan teman temannya

'_sebaiknya aku susul aja deh'_ batin Antonio

Segera setelah itu Antonio lari dari kamarnya dan langsung mengambil jaketnya di gantungan tanpa pamit ke Gilbert maupun Francis bahwa dia akan menyusul Lovino. Gilbert dan Francis hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan temannya satu itu. _'ngejar pacarnya tuh'_ batin mereka berdua

* * *

><p>Di Taman<p>

"Antonio bego...bego..hiks... Antonio bodoh...gatau perasaan orang..hiks..." ucap Lovino sambil tak menyadari bahwa beberapa bulir air mata telah keluar dari matanya

"An-tunggu...aku..nangis? Aku menangis hanya karena si Spain bego itu? Cih.." keluh Lovino saat ia baru menyadari dia menangis.

'_mungkinkah ini tanda-tanda aku memiliki perasaan ke mantan qonquistador itu?'_ batinnya

"Tidak mungkin! Itu SAMASEKALI GAMUNGKIN!" teriak Lovino

"Lovi? Ngapain teriak teriak sendiri?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba

"Bella?" jawab Lovino bingung

"yaiyalah, masa' tante kunti" balas orang yang diketahui bernama Bella itu dengan ekspresi =A="

"ngapain disini? Cih..." jawab Lovino ketus

"jalan jalan aja emang enggak boleh ya?"

"ya..i-itu..terserah ah"

"hahaha... Lovi mulai kambuh gagapnya(?) XDD" canda Bella

"kh.."

"aku duduk sini ya" ujar Bella sambil duduk di ayunan sampingnya Lovino

"terserah" jawab Lovino angkuh

Sejak saat itu terjadi keheningan diantara mereka

"sendirian?" tanya Bella untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"ya" jawab Lovino singkat, padat, dan jelas *author digiles*

"jadii... ada apa kau kesini sendiri? Tumben, biasanya sama Antonio"

"hanya menghilangkan masalah dikepalaku saja. Itu saja"

"oooh"

"kau sendiri?"

"kan sudah kubilang cuman jalan-jalan doang!"

"hem..."

Tiba-tiba angin kencang musim dingin menerpa mereka berdua. Membuat Bella yang hanya mengenakan jaket saja menggigil.

"kau kedinginan?" tanya Lovino khawatir

"brr...i-iya...syalku ketinggalan di rumah... dipinjem pacarnya kak Nethere, Nesia"

"ooh..." ujar Lovino ber-oooh ria sambil mengalungkan sebagian syalnya ke Bella

Namun apadaya, Lovino sedikit terpeleset salju saat dia sedang mengalungkan syalnya ke Bella. Membuat jarak diantara mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja.

'u-uwaaah mu-mukanya dekat sekali! Sampe bisa ngerasain napasnya!' batin Bella

'm-muka kita...deket banget..' batin Lovino

Sementara itu Antonio yang sudah berlari menuju taman melihat kejadian itu

"Lovi- eh?" Antonio langsung kaget setengah hidup(?)

'_ah, Lovi udah punya pengganti sepertinya. Negara romance seperti dia mah gampang dapat cinta baru. Sementara negara sepertiku? Hanya bisa mematahkan hati seseorang. Tunggu, bukankah itu Belgica? Ah Bella kan lagi sama kakaknya. Mungkin.. apakah benar?'_ Batin Antonio

'_aku ikutin deh'_ batin Antonio sekali lagi

"ma-maafkan aku Bella" pinta Lovino sambil menjauhi dirinya dari Bella

"gapapa kok. Itu kan cuman kecelakaan hahaha" jawab Bella

"hu'uh"

"eh, tadi muka Lovi merah sekali looh~!" canda Bella

"ih apasih! Sendirinya juga!" balas Lovino

"ah masa? Boong ah hahaha"

"bener kok! Ih gapercaya" ngambek Lovino

"iyaa iyaaa aku percaya deh Lovi kecil!"

"aku sudah besar!"

'_ah, ternyata memang benar itu Bella. Mereka akrab sekali. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja' _batin Antonio dibalik semak-semak persembunyiannya

'_apakah mereka sudah pacaran? Mungkin. Lovino kecilku sudah punya pengganti ternyata' _batin Antonio lagi

"oooi Bella! Ayo pulang!" teriak seseorang

"ah! Itu kakakku, aku pulang duluan ya Lovi!"

"hmn.."

Bella lalu pergi menuju kakaknya, Nethere. Dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"oi, senyum senyum aja. Abis ngapain sih?" tanya Nethere

"ada aja~" jawab Bella

Dua sosok itu pergi menjauh menghilang dari pandangan Lovino. Bagaimana keadaan Antonio saat ini? Dia hanya senyum simpul dibalik tempat persembunyiannya. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju Lovino.

"um.. Lovino.. soal kejadian tadi.." sapa Antonio duluan

"mau apa kau kesini? Pergi kau tomato bastard!" bentak Lovino

"aku akan menjelaskan.."

"penjelasan apa? Aku ga butuh penjelasan dari orang macam dirimu!"

"itu hanya kesalahpahaman..."

"kesalahpahaman macam apa?" pecah sudah amarah Lovino

"biar aku jelaskan!"

"ga butuh..." Lovino lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Antonio sendirian

"tunggu!" Antonio menarik tangan Lovino dan memeluknya. Awalnya Lovino memberontak, namun lama kelamaan dia diam.

"mau apa kau bastard_..."_

"_s__ό__lo quiero decir que lo siento..."_

"huh... itu saja?"

"_si_, dan hanya untuk Lovinoku"

"aku maafkan. Tapi jangan mengulanginya lagi... aku sedih tau" ujar Lovino sambil membalas pelukan Antonio

"tentu saja! Lagipula itu ga sengaja kok hehehe"

"huft... _t-ti amo_..." ucap Lovino sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Antonio untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah

"hem.. _te amo_" balas Antonio sambil mengelus kepala Lovino

"ayo.. pulang... aku lapar"

"tentu saja~ mau kubuatkan tomato pie nanti dirumah?"

"iya bastardo.."

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ending yang cliffhanger bukan? Alur yang gaje kah? Kok author merasa ini lebih banyak RomanoxBelgium ya... dor

_s__ό__lo quiero decir que lo siento_(Spanish)_: _Aku hanya ingin minta maaf

_Ti amo_(Italian): I love you

Te amo(Spanish): sama kyk _Ti amo_

Tunggu dulu, sebelum back, klik tombol ripiu dibawah ini!


End file.
